His story
by DixieGrayson
Summary: So this is my first entry on my blog…since the day. I've been on this website called ' and I've noticed all these stories about the 'child of Sherlock Holmes and Irene Adler', and to be quite frank, none of them are correct. So here I am spending the day clearing up the boy's name, so you need to pay attention. Richard Holmes is- AU, one-shot, T for possible swears


_So this is my first entry on my blog…since the day, but life has gone on for me believe it or not. Roy started going to school again last week and Richard…well Richard is being Richard. I am well aware that the majority of people reading this are not aware of who Richard and Roy are, and that's why I'm posting today. I've been on this website called ' ' and I've noticed all these stories about the 'child of Sherlock Holmes and Irene Adler', and to be quite frank, none of them are correct. So here I am spending the day clearing up the boy's name, so you need to pay attention. Richard Holmes is-_

* * *

John abruptly stops Typing as the door slams shut and two boys enter. His own son shouting at the younger of the two "I don't care Richard you can't tell a teacher she's dying before she herself knows!" The ex-army doctor punches the bridge of his nose as the 15 year old yells back at the shorter 18 year old "I cannot help it, it is what my father taught me! I will not apologise!" The next phrase startles everybody in the room "Well your fathers not here!" John internally groans, way to go Roy. Richard Just stands there and takes the blow, low though it is. "I'm sorry Richard, I forgot it was three years today." Richard shrugs "It is no problem Roy, now if you will excuse me I shall retire for the evening, good night". And off the kid goes, just like that, Roy plonks down next to his father. "that was low Roy" The blond teen shrugs "Not my fault he was born with a bloody stick up his arse". John chuckles "He wasn't born like that Roy, neither was Sherlock according to Mycroft" The teen leans forwards looking thoroughly intrigued "Now I'm only going by a combination of Sherlock's, Mycroft's and Lestrade's stories-" "I still want to know dad!" "Well do you remember the story of 'The woman'" Roy nods slowly "well her an Sherlock had met before…a long time ago in France"

"So Mr Holmes was it? I don't suppose you would care to accompany me to the dance tonight at l'amour?" Sherlock stares at the young woman "I'm sorry do I know you? "The 18 year old girl smiles slyly "No, but I know you…Mr want to be detective" The teen stares at the beauty "Umm sure". The evening went beautifully and yet swiftly, only days later the two met again. This continued to happen a month… until one night on the Eiffel tower "I'm sorry my dear I must leave" Sherlock's heart sank, the only person he had ever loved was leaving him. "When Will I see you again?" Irene smiles and kisses him one last time "you won't, but wait 9 months and I promise you can have something to always remember me by" Sherlock's greyhound fast mind catches on in an instant, but that does not keep him from being surprised. Irene gives up and tells him "Sherlock you're going to be a dad" The man in question picks his girlfriend up and spins her around "Irene this is fantastic…but why can you not wait until then when you leave?" She sighs "because I do not have a choice". And just like that they struck a deal.

* * *

9 months later the doorbell rang at the London apartment on Lower Bates avenue. The young adult spots a basket, upon the basket is a single piece of paper, on which is no writing but a kiss mark in lipstick. Sherlock immediately knows who it belongs to, this is what he's been preparing the spare room for, for 9 whole months. He brings the child inside and picks him up holding the kid above his head "You have your mothers eyes…do you have a name yet?" The child just smiles clapping "No? how remiss of Irene….how about Richard?" The boy appears to nod "Oh you are very clever". The father and son duo bonded over the five months after that, until the news came…Irene Adler was dead. Things started to go downhill from there,

* * *

The genius started taking drugs to sooth his pain. Problem is he began to forget his little boy one day Mycroft turned up and took Richard, without a word and Sherlock was too high to care. Mycroft took the baby home to his manor and also to his seven year old daughter Mandy.

* * *

The two children grew up in a life almost identical to the original homes siblings. Mandy and Richard grew up as big sister and little brother. Always fighting, but never falling out. After a big argument Mandy would always go and read Richard a story…usually about pirates. They would play for hours on end and Mandy would sometimes teach Richard how to deduce until one day, when little Richard was only 8 years old…the doorbell rang. Sitting on the bottom step him and Mandy began to deduce the man that had just walked in. "Go on, Richard tell me all you can about him" The child places a finger on his chin gaining a quizzical look upon his features. "26 years of age, ex-dwug addict, fwom a bwoken home, oh he'th like uth he's a genius, bwilliant! He's a single parent, one child… or at leatht was, he hasn't had the child thince it was a baby tho I'm guessing it died. About 8 years ago". Then the penny drops in Mandy's mind. She picks the boy up "come on Richard, why don't we go and see Fathers new axolotl." She races upstairs with a very confused little guy asking "did I get it wight?". In Mycroft's office the argument is getting heated "I want my son back Mycroft" The eldest just glares "You lost that privilege when you forgot to feed him." Sherlock slams his hands on his brothers desk "You never legally had his rights. Mycroft I'm different now, I've been clean for a year. I even have a 'job' in Scotland yard! I'm ready for my son to come home." Mycroft just nods "I shall go and get him" With that the British government left the room, allowing a single tear to cascade down his cheek. He whispers as he leaves "Yes you have changed…but is it for the best". 10 minutes later he returns with Richard holding his hand "Why did Mandy run off shouting father?" "Father? He thinks that YOU are his father?" Sherlock shakes with anger "Richard…this is your Father, not me, his name is Sherlock, I'm actually your uncle." There and then the boys childhood was destroyed. Richard was dragged away crying and screaming for his 'daddy' and for 'Mandy' . He didn't have a say in the matter.

* * *

"umm, father, pwease may you wead me a thtowy before bed?" Sherlock doesn't look up from his microscope "Get your diction correct and I may consider it, but until such a time comes you will need to tuck yourself in" This is far from the life he was used to.

* * *

"And thus Richard was raised from that point on with a stick up his arse" Roy just stares "So Sherlock was originally a good Dad? Like before the drugs" John nods "oh yeah, better still it bled through sometimes, why do you think you two weren't allowed on the Irene Adler case?" The door from upstairs opens and Richard walks down, head lowered, wearing a black suit and tie, Black quiff coming loose and draping across his forehead, he pulls purple scarf, once belonging to his father around his thin neck "I'm going to visit my father, I may be a while."

It was hours until Richard came home, cold and shivering. No-one would admit it but Richard had visible tear tracks down his cheek, and definitely no-one would mention the bloody knuckles where he had probably punched something, hard. Then Roy does the unexpected "Hey Richard…how about a bed time story?"

It wasn't for another hour that John remembered his forgotten lap-top. He opened up his blog and finally submitted the new entry:

_ So this is my first entry on my blog…since the day, but life has gone on for me believe it or not. Roy started going to school again last week and Richard…well Richard is being Richard. I am well aware that the majority of people reading this are not aware of who Richard and Roy are, and that's why I'm posting today. I've been on this website called ' ' and I've noticed all these stories about the 'child of Sherlock Holmes and Irene Adler', and to be quite frank, none of them are correct. So here I am spending the day clearing up the boy's name, so you need to pay attention. Richard Holmes is the strongest, smartest, bravest and most sensitive little boy a I have ever had the opportunity to meet . I just know you would have been proud Sherlock._

* * *

**A/N: This is a one-shot, but if you would like anything based on this AU Just let me know, review please. **

**DixieG**


End file.
